


¿Amigo o enemigo?

by Nande_chan



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drama, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué eres? ¿Un amigo o un enemigo? Yo solía saberlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam Seed no es mío.
> 
> Escrito para los retos de pervertdays.

Kira… ¿amigo? o ¿enemigo?

Yo solía saberlo.

Pero ahora, ahora no lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que somos?

Crecimos juntos, inseparables, los mejores amigos. Pero nuestros caminos se separaron y, cuando nos volvimos a ver, estábamos en bandos contrarios.

¿Qué hacer?

Todo era injusto. Era frustrante. ¿Cómo podía ser que la persona que quería proteger de pronto se encontrara en el campo de batalla y que no estuviera luchando conmigo sino contra mí?

Simplemente no, no podía ser.

Pero era.

Siempre creí que seríamos inseparables, que no habría poder humano que cambiara eso. Me equivoqué.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Luchar por un bien mayor? ¿Luchar para proteger a esa persona?

No había forma de solucionarlo. Había intentado todo lo posible para traerlo conmigo, pero él me había rechazado. Él había tomado su decisión, obligándome de ese modo a tomar también la mía.

Porque ahora él no solo luchaba, él mataba. Y había matado a Nichol. Había demostrado que mataría a quién se interpusiera. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?

Había titubeado, lo había protegido, consciente e inconscientemente, había dudado y eso me había derrotado.

Ahora, eso tenía que cambiar.

Y dolía, porque se suponía que yo peleaba también para protegerlo, no para luchar en su contra y derribarlo. Pero, ¿cómo seguir considerando amigo a aquél que te ataca, que lucha contra ti, que mata a los que también quieres? ¡No! Eso no es un amigo y él ahora es el enemigo.

Acabar con él era la única solución. Y eso es lo que haría, no importaba que con ello matara también a una parte de mí mismo, tal vez la parte más importante.

Y ahora, solo en sueños puedo tocar su mano. Pero pronto se desvanece, es sencillamente un holograma. Ahora, solo en sueños puedo oír su voz diciéndome que no importaba cuántas veces el viento se hubiese llevado las flores lejos, nosotros las plantaríamos una vez más.

Pero el  _nosotros_  ya no existe.


End file.
